A Morning at CID Bureau
by DF - Daya's girl
Summary: Daya's betting habit makes ACP angry... will ACP give punishment to Daya... or this time also Abhijeet will able to save him... lets have a look...


On Special request on DK Daya's habit of betting and on request of GD a Funny story...

* * *

**A Morning at CID Bureau**

Abhijeet and ACP enter in to bureau and found crying Fredy…. Who does not pay attention to two seniors' entry in his whole crying… Where Vivek continuously saying sorry to his senior cum Friend… He also did not notice ACP and Abhijeet entry….

Vivek continuing his sorry words: Fredy sir…. Sach me muse nahi pata tha ki aaisa kuch hoga…. Maine toh bas aapni SHART ke bareme bola tha….. or subah Daya sir kab bureau aaye the yeh muse bhi nahi pata tha sir…

Fredy wiping his tears: pata anhi tha arre aaise kaise pata nahi tha….. tumne sab kuch jaan buch kar kiya take mai SHART haar jau… ab pata nahi woh kya karenge….. agar galatise bhi Abhijeet sir ko pata chal gaya na….. toh mai toh gaya….. CID se bahar gaya…..

Vivek consoling him: sir per aap Abhijeet sir se kue dar rahai ho…. Muse laga aap aapni SHART har gaye iss liye roh rahai ho…

Fredy: Vivek tumhe nahi pata… aaj toh mai gaya…. sach me… mai toh gaya….. (he started crying again)

ACP and Abhijeet look at each other and easily understand who the main culprit is….. But ACP cannot punish the culprit as he knows how to escape and ACP's right hand side man always protect that Culprit…

ACP touches his forehead in frustration and move towards cabin….. Abhijeet look at him and murmur

Abhijeet: abbey Daya tu na kisi din marwayega iss SHART ke chakkar me…. Kitani bar kaha hai ki iss SHART ke chakkar se bahar aaja per nahi…. Tu na tabhi sudharega jab ek bar iss SHART me harega… aare itane salo me nahi hara ab kya harega… (He smiles to himself as he remember many timed he only do something intentionally so that Daya win the SHART) chalo Snr Insp Abhijeet rawan ko sambhalo…. Chalo… warana aaj Daya ki khair nahi…

Abhijeet decide something and move to ACP sir's cabin

ACP looks at him: haan bolo sir yeh Daya ne nahi kiya hai aap toh jante hai Daya SHART lagana chod chukka hai… ya kaho ki Daya mere sath tha pura din ussane toh SHART lagayi hi nahi…

Abhijeet lower his gaze: Sir nahi yeh sab Daya ka hi kiya dhara hai… per sir woh toh bas majak me…

Suddenly bureau door gets open…. Daya enters with a tiffinbox in his hand and mouth still full of some food stuff… He drank water and then move to Fredy

Daya: wah Fredy kya lajawab halwa banaya tha bhabhijine….. maja aa gaya…. Bhabhiji se kehena bas do teen din bad wapas ready rahai…. Halwa banana ke liye…..

Fredy pleading: Daya sir pehele promise kijiye ki aap yeh bat Abhijeet sir ko nahi batayenge…

Daya making innocent face: arre Fredy me kya pagal hue joh yeh bat Abhijeet ko bataunga….. arre abhi toh usse muse kuch khaneke liye bahar leke jana hai… and He turn and saw towards ACP sir's cabin where ACP and Abhijeet looking at him with firry eyes….

Vivek and Fredy also noticed them and stand still on their places….

Fredy whisper in Vivek's ear: Abhijeet sir ko pata chal gaya…. ab toh mai gaya…

Vivek: per sir

Fredy give angry glance at him and he shut the mouth…..

Here Daya murmur: Mar gaya mai toh….

He walks in to ACP sir's cabin:

Daya (with big smile): Good morning sir….. good morning Abhijeet…

ACP (in anger): haan halawa khaneke bad tumhari morning toh good ho hi gayi hogi kue….

Abhijeet whisper in Daya's ear: thoda mere liye nahi rakha sakata tha….

Daya with head say no…. and give naughty smile to Abhijeet…..

ACP looks all this and shout: Abhijeet ….

Abhijeet suddenly change his expression as angry and started shouting on Daya: nnnnnn… nahi matlab yeh kya laga rakha hai Daya tumne… yeh SHART ka chakkar chodo kaha tha na tumse….

Daya lower his head and Say: Sorry Abhijeet aage se nahi karunga….

ACP: wah wah kya scene hai…. (ACP claps sarcastically) tum dono ko toh Oscar milana chahiye….. (he walk out from cabin towards Fredy and Vivek) dekho achese dekho….. tumhare Abhijeet sir Daya sir ko dat rahai hai.. wah….. (he again turn to DUO who are at door steps of cabin) tum logo ko kya me bewkuf dikhata hue…. ya muse samaj me nahi aata… haan….. yeh Nakali datana yeh sorry bolna… haan….

Abhijeet and Daya both look at each other first and then move their heads down words and they signal each other that its better to move from here…

Daya give glance to Vivek who understand….. Vivek move out as ACP sir's back was towards him and Abhijeet's phone started buzzing….

Abhijeet in serious tone: kya khoon hua hai thik hai hum abhi aate hai….. aap kisi chij ko hath mat laga…..

Before Abhijeet continue further…. ACP takes that phone from his hand and…..

ACP on phone: Vivek under aa jao foran

Vivek who move out to call Abhijeet… enters in to bureau with head down and fear in eyes… He looks at DUO and DUO give helpless look to him…

ACP turn to him: Nahi unaki taraf mat dekho….. woh khud fase hue hai…. tumhe kya bachayenge… Chalo teeno ke teeno yaha line me khade ho jao…

Vivek Abhijeet and Daya stand in a line…

ACP call: Fredy

Fredy shiver a bit and: yes sir

ACP: Fredy Kya hua hai bolo toh jara aaj…..

Fredy (in slow tone): Sir Subah iss Vivek ne musase bataya nahi ki Daya sir bureau me aa chuke hai….. or maine jor se keh diya ki maine Dabbe me halwa laya hai…. or Daya sir ne woh sun liya…

ACP (inquiring to him): haan toh ussame rone wali kya bat hai…

Fredy (looking at Abhijeet): sir Abhijeet sir muse datenge or mai SHART bhi har gaya… iss Vivek ki wajah se…

ACP got confused he looks at Abhijeet who is looking angrily to Fredy…..

ACP again to Fredy in cool tone: Fredy rona band karo or thikse samajao kya hua hai…..

Abhijeet interrupt: sir woh mai batata hue ki exactly hua kya hai…..

ACP stops him: nahi tum nahi tum toh isse (pointing to Daya who is standing with down head) bachane ke liye hi bolo ge…. Fredy tum bolo….. (DUO exchange helpless glance)

Fredy like a child start explaining: Sir woh kal Subah Daya sir ne musase SHART lagayi thi….. ki mai kal tiffinbox me joh bhi leke aayunga woh mai aake Daya sir ko khud bataunga… or agar aaisa hua toh… toh mera pura tiffeen woh kha jayenge…

ACP: Toh tiffinbox me halawa tha joh tumne jorse bata diya kue ki Vivek ne tumhe nahi bataya ki Daya bureau me hai

Fredy (in anger): haan sir iss Vivek ko toh mai (Fredy move towards Vivek and Vivek move behind Daya)

ACP (in anger): bahar aao…. bahar aao Vivek or Fredy tum chupchap yaha khade rahao….(Vivek and Fredy both obeyed the order) Hai bhagwan mai CID bureau chala raha hue ya koi KG ki class….. (all started laughing and ACP glance on them… all stop instantly)

ACP (still engaged with Fredy): haan toh ab issme Abhijeet tumhe kue datega Fredy…..

Fredy: kue Ki Abhijeet sir meri wajah se SHART har gaye…..

ACP looks at Abhijeet…

ACP: ab muh khologe ya mai khulwau

Abhijeet in low: nahi sir…. Mai batata hue… woh Maine kal subah Dayase (he glance at Daya who is looking at him with fear eyes) SSSSSHART lagayi thi ki woh na kis ko bolke na hi kharid ke halwa kaheyga….. or ussane kaha tha ki aaj suabah woh halawa khakehi rahai ga woh bhi kisi ko nahi bolega ki halwa leke aaye or nahi khud kharidega…..

ACP: tum bhi Abhijeet….. hey bhawan uthale muse uthale….

Abhijeet with concern: Sir sorry sir

ACP: sorry sir bol diya ho gaya kue….. or khud SHART laga ke abhi isse dat rahai the tum

Daya make very innocent face: dekhiye na sir…

ACP in anger: Daya tum chup raho….. Daya obeyed like a child

ACP again turns to Fredy: per yeh Halwa tumhare Tiffinebox me kaise aaya Fredy….. tum pehele se lane wale the…

Vivek interrupt: sir woh meri wajah se…

ACP irritated: ab tum bich me kaha se aa gaye

Vivek: Sir kal dupeher me Daya sir ne musase kaha ki Fredy sir ki wife yane Bhabhiji kal halawa bhejengi….. toh maine kaha nahi bhejengi….. Toh daya sir ne musase SHART laga di…. Or Woh SHART jitane ke liye maine Fredy sir ko kaha ki woh kal Halawa na laye kue ko Daya sir ne musase SHART lagayi hai

ACP glaring at Fredy: or Fredy tumhe harane ke liye halwa bana ke leke aaya…. Or aate hi tumhe chidhane ke liye ki tum SHART har gaye ho jor se chila ke bata diya …. Or Daya ne woh sun liya….. or halwa khaliya yaane tum teeno se woh SHART Jeet gaya

Daya smiles proudly…..

And other three in chorus: haan sir…..

ACP scolds to Daya: wah Chiranjiv wah kya bada kam kiya hai na tumne… Kitana Dimag Chalaya woh bhi Halwa khaneke liye…. wah tumhe toh inaam milana chaiye… Daya agar wapas SHART lagayi na tumne….

Salunke shouts from door: kya ACP muse hara diya na

ACP in irritation: ab tumhe kya hua…..

Salunke: aaj subah Daya ne kaha tha ki aaj tum usse datoge or maine kaha tha ki Daya tum toh ACP ke ladale chiranjiv ho toh woh nahi datenge…..

ACP concluded: or SHART laga di tumne

Salunke instantly: haan

ACP now doesn't know what to say….. Daya moving backward slowly…..

ACP turn and Yeh kaha ja rahai ho tum….. (Daya stop at his place)

Abhijeet instantly: sir bahar

ACP asking Abhijeet: or tum jane de rahai ho…

Abhijeet smiling: haan sir

ACP firm tone: per muse abhi isse datana hai….. isse saja deni thi…. take wapas yeh SHART na lagaye…

Abhijeet instantly with smiling face: sir jane dijiye aap se nahi hoga….

ACP angrily: matalab

Salunke firmly: itane salo me kabhi tumne usse saja di hai joh aaj doge…. Or man bhi lo tumne saja dedi toh ussake bad yeh sudhar jayega issaki guarantee hai kya boss…

ACP slowly like murmuring: haan yeh bhi thik hai… (Loudly) chalo ab sab kam pe lag jao….. Or Daya…..

All look at ACP…. ACP looks at all and Smile

ACP: haan haan nahi de raha hue tumhare pyaare Daya sir ko koi Saja bas usse keh raha hue ki…. Abhijeet jab tumhe khana khilane leke jayega toh mai bhi sath me chalunga… or sirf me hi kue hum sab sath me challenge…. Kue Abhijeet

Abhijeet look at Daya…. who is smiling so innocently… move his head in yes: haan sir kue nahi sab jayenge or bill… (he takes pause and again look at Daya)

Daya looks scared…..

ACP (with sarcastically)….. of course mai hi dunga…

All laugh and back to respective desk…

* * *

I added the character of Fredy same as it shown in FW episodes specially after entry of Vivek... If it hurts any one I am really sorry in advance... but its requirement of My story...

Please friends do tell me hows my attempt to make u people smile...  
R&R


End file.
